1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test method, particularly a method of measuring hematocrit (HCT) and a measurement device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hematocrit (HCT) is defined as a proportion of red cells in quantitative blood and taken as an indicator to diagnose anemia or cardiovascular diseases in general. Additionally, hematocrit is also a key factor to influence measurement of blood glucose. For a precise blood glucose value, subjects need to measure their hematocrit by which the blood glucose value can be calibrated.
However, it is deficient in conventional measurement of hematocrit manually or in a special tester (e.g., hemacytometer): the manual test is complicated and time-consuming; the special tester is high-priced and needs maintenance cost.
Accordingly, a method or mechanism to promote precision and reliability in measurement of hematocrit deserves to be studied by the persons skilled in the art.